Gina
"Sleep in my class and you're in for an F." — Gina Fujiwara Gina, often known mononymously as Gina, is the current homeroom teacher of class 3-A as well as an active member of Vera. She is a classic, foulmouthed femme fatale who is also the older sister of senior student Quinn. Appearance Like her brother, Gina was born in the city of London and looks mostly British. Her hair is long, dyed silver, and often worn in a braid. Her make-up palette usually features red, as does her painted nails. Her eyes are also a dark red, but this may be due to her supernaturally-fused bloodline. Gina is conventionally attractive and busty. Her way of dressing is usually intended to be provocative, which gathers the attention of her co-workers and students alike. Abilities While Quinn and their father share the ability to nullify powers, Gina has the supernatural ability to manifest weapons. They can range from katana to medieval battle maces, but Gina seems to prefer wielding a rapier. A great deal of offensive knowledge is needed to use a variety of weapons, so Gina is revered for leading strategies on the battlefield. Her ability to manifest weapons has a minor setback; in order to create them, she must have an equal amount of mass in blood or other organic matter. Using her own blood is possible but dangerous and inefficient. As such, she often uses the blood of corpses or, in extreme situations, live victims. Other organic matter, such as skin or hair, can also be used but does not match the power of using blood. Despite this, her ability is useful in scenarios where she is stripped of other means to defend herself. Personality Gina is a flirtatious woman and an easygoing teacher. She often uses her charms to her advantage, such as getting her students to pay attention or have teachers look the other way when she's bending the rules. She doesn't care much for her job. However, she performs well and keeps the environment lively by being approachable in all situations. She cusses in every other sentence and sometimes resorts to petty violence, much like Rin. Her behaviour is not only flirty but almost sadistic. Her secret life away from the classroom usually consists of assassination missions, so her being able to live life as normal commends her thick skin. Relationships Although one can easily see her as a frivolous person, Gina is a responsible older sister. She looks after Quinn and dotes on him. Since he's more laid back than she is, Gina defines her role as being Quinn's primary guardian or protector. The two are comfortable around each other and exchange conversations in both English and Japanese. Gina picks on quite of a few of her students, one in particular being Takumi. She also favours pestering Rin, partially because they have a shared history. Backstory Gina and Quinn were both raised to be the next leaders of DREAM, but conspired against their father once they realized the moral repercussions of his actions; this is especially true after the sacrifice of their beloved mother. They later formed a faction with some trusted accomplices and labeled themselves Vera, which is the Latin word for 'true'. Together, they aimed to expose the DREAM program's true intentions. Their faction was immediately labelled a 'rebellious terrorist group', which prompted them to fly between England and Japan to hide from authorities. Gina started her teaching career at Shujinko around the same time Quinn started his last semester there. They are currently trying to establish contact with their father while enlisting newcomers for their cause. Gallery GINA.jpg Santa_Gina.jpg Category:Characters